Wild Cat
by Anna Hibiki
Summary: Weiss find a man (Ken) in the forest and make him part of the group. How will their lifes change now that they have to teach him what civilization is and train him to be an assassin? Ch 4 up! R&R!
1. Prologue

Toraneko (Wild Cat)

By: Anna Hibiki

Rating: R, it could go up later.

Disclaimers : Weiss is not mine! Koyasu-sama and other people with much more money than me owns it.

Warnings : Shounen-ai/Yaoi, OCC for Ken, slightly angsty.

Pairings: Aya/Omi at the beggining of the fic (they're not the main charas though), more couples to come later.

Notes : Anything written in Italic are thoughts. Things /written this way/ are mental talk.

This fic can be read in my page, mediaminer.org and ff.net.

Prologue

Youji drew another cigarette to his lips and lazily adjusted his earpiece. He had to cancel an important date to come to this mission, but at least, he knew that some bastard wasn't going to hurt women anymore. And who knows? He could easily pick one (or more than one) women when they went back to the city if it wasn't too early in the morning.

The blonde took a look around himself. He had heard something. Probably an animal.

They were in the middle of a forest, very near of a mountain. It was a dangerous mission, not because of what they had to do, but for the place they were in.

But even being in a place like that, the bussinessman Takayama Nobuhiro had the entire forest protected with cameras and bodyguards (or at least, that's what they thought), and they knew thay were being followed. What they didn't know was WHO or WHAT was following them.

It was a definitively weird place to hide, but it seemed that Takayama chose a forest to make it harder to find him.

There weren't a lot of bodyguards outside, but he supposed that there would be a lot of them inside the caverns, where the bussinessman was.

But wild animals were definitively worse than a few armed bodyguards. Manx had told them that there were bears and different types of mountain cats they should be very careful of not molesting.

He was hiding behind a tree, waiting for his two teammates to get out of the cavern.

Youji was starting to get impatient. Where were Omi and Aya? They should have arrived there minutes ago.

Yeah, yeah, maybe he wasn't the most punctual of them, but they were in the middle of a mission, and damn it, it wasn't an easy one.

He quickly prepared his wire, someone was near. He could hear the soft sound of feet against the ground, the slow breathing, he could also smell whoever was there. And whoever it was, hadn't taken a shower in ages.

The blonde was surprised when the person (who he couldn't see in the dark) didn't even turn to where he was.

Instead, that person continued forward and entered into the cave. Youji thought about following him, but he was too lazy, and just wasn't in the mood to follow some stinking man.

But he snapped back to reality when he heard Omi scream. Of course, Aya and Omi where into the cave. So whoever he had seen before was there trying to kill his teammates!!

He quickly entered the cave and ran forward. Since it was one of the caves Takayama used it was illuminated inside and he could see perfectly now. He continued running until he heard a weird groan and a sob that was obviously Omi's.

Youji's eyes met Aya's figure and another person, who was holding Omi tightly, it was whoever he'd seen before, held Omi so he couldn't move and Aya wouldn't attack to avoid hurting his boyfriend.

tsu zu ku...

And prologue done!! I know I should be working on another things instead of this, but I wrote this prologue some time ago and wanted to post it. 

How was it? Yeah, I know this sucks. Hope ya didn't get a trauma while reading this and you excuse my mistakes. I know my English is bad *angry sigh*.

Just hope ya leave me a comment!! Ya know, criticism, ideas and things like that are always welcome and make this bitch happy for some time.

Nos vemos!


	2. Chapter 1

Toraneko (Wild Cat)

By: Anna Hibiki

Rating: R, it could go up later.

Disclaimers: Weiss is not mine! Koyasu-sama and other people with much more money than me owns it.

Warnings: Shounen-ai/Yaoi, OCC for Ken, slightly angsty.

Pairings: Aya/Omi at the beggining of the fic (they're not the main charas though), more couples to come later.

Notes: Anything written in Italic are thoughts. Things /written this way/ are mental talk.

This fic can be read in my page, mediaminer.org and ff.net.

Ne! Wanna thank the reviewers for the prologue!! ^^ So, the glomps and thanks go to: **Lady Kickass **(arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* hope ya like this chappie!^^) and **Li-chan** (arigato for leaving a review! *glomps* hope ya like the chappie and sorry for updating so late!!)

Chapter 1

_Okay, calm down Kudou, and take a look at the situation. _He knew that if he made any sound, Omi would have problems.

He studied the man holding the kid. He growled every time Aya tried to move or said something, never answering to what the redhead said.

Each time Aya said something, the man moved his head wildly, giving small cries, but never saying any word.

Youji approached him slowly while Aya continued talking. He had thought about using his wire, but it hit him that in the few seconds that would take the man to die he was still able to break the kid's neck.

So he was going to have to use his fists.

Just when he was behind him, he made his teammate a signal.

He wrinkled his nose in disgust at the smell, being so close to that man made him want to throw up.

His hair (to give it a name) wasn't less disgusting. It was a long mass of knots, dirt, leaves and lots of little branches tangled on a dirty mass that reached past his ass (which was a relief because if the hair was like that, he didn't want to know how was the skin underneath).

He took a deep (and soundless) breath and grabbed the man's forearms, yanking at them to distract the man so Aya could free Omi while he was distracted.

As soon as Omi was free, Youji was thrown at the ground, the other guy being too strong for him.

Everything around him whirled as he felt sick, very sick.

The man was pinning the playboy's body down with his body, and that was the first time Youji could look at his face.

But all he could see was more dirt on a face that looked like the guy had never shaved, and was half covered with that nasty hair.

He tried to put the guy away when the tip of Aya's katana appeared between their bodies.

Suddenly, and probably scared by the reflection of the lights on the blade, he jumped backwards and covered his eyes, automatically letting go of Youji, who could start breathing again.

Aya pointed to him with the blade and prepared himself for the 'shine' scream. He lifted the katana and glared at the man.

"Aya-kun wait!!"

He turned surprised purple eyes towards Omi.

"He doesn't work for Takayama! Every one of his employees carry a microchip, and if he had been one of his men, the detector I have into my coat would have reacted! I think he lives in her-" he said nervously.

"He was going to kill you." He said with an angry scowl. "What the-"

The man had crawled towards Omi and was hiding behind his legs, a shaky hand holding onto the small blonde's leg as he whimpered.

"I think he's just scared of seeing other people. Look at him. I don't think-"

"Shut up." Youji interrupted, still looking a little pale. "Whether he's one of Takayama's men or not, he's tried to kill one of us, so he deserves to die."

Apparently Omi was feeling pity for the guy whimpering at his feet, a guy that had been about to kill him a few minutes ago.

The archer kneeled down and brought a hand to the man's face, looking at him intently. In response, the guy stopped sobbing. "He's strong, and with an adequate training, would be a perfect member for Weiss, especially now that we have to confront Schwarz. We need as much strength as we can get." At the look his lover was giving him, he finished explaining. "If Manx and Birman don't approve we'll kill him, but right now, as Weiss' leader, I say we're going to bring him with us."

He took a dart out of his jacket and impaled it on the man's arm. He apologized at the yell of pain the man gave and waited patiently until the sedative made its work.

"Aya-kun? Go kill the target while Youji-kun and I bring this man to the car. I deactivated the security system, he shouldn't be too far. Go through the entire corridor and take the white door. He's alone."

"Omi-"

"Hayaku!" he commanded.

Aya ran into the long corridor while his teammates brough the man out of the cavern and into his car.

"I don't think Aya will be very happy with how the car is going to smell later." Youji murmured as the younger assassin opened the car door to place the unconscious body on the backseat. He opened the windows wide, trying to make some hair enter there. "He could at least cover himself a little, this is disgusting."

"Stop complaining Youji-kun. This is Aya-kun's car, not yours."

"But my clothes and HAIR will get his smell impregnated!" He shut up when he saw Aya arrive, his coat drenched in the target's (and probably more than one bodyguard's) blood. 

Omi shrugged. "Wash it until it disappears." He sat on the passenger seat and dialed a number. "Manx-san? It's me, Bombay. I have great news…"

Youji pouted and sat on the back seat, trying to be as far as possible of the stinking body. It was a miracle he didn't have to tell Aya to stop to throw up on the nearly three hours it took them to reach the Koneko.

It was a good thing that the street was so dark at that hour, but that was no problem when you had a garage connected to your house, or they would have a problem if anyone saw them carrying an unconscious, naked and absolutely dirty body with them.

.::.::.::.::.

Two hours later the three assassins sat on the mission room, waiting for Manx and Birman to come downstairs with the guy they had brought home.

They had taken a shower in Aya's bathroom. He was the only one who had a bathroom in his bedroom and had let the others use it since the two women were stuck there with the man, apparently cleaning him. The redhead didn't want Youji to use his shower, but thanks to Omi, he had agreed to let the blonde wash up in there.

Finally, when Omi was starting to doze and Youji had finished the nth cigarette, they heard the women get out of the bathroom and a minute later they were downstairs, dragging the 'man' with them.

Actually, he wasn't as old as they had expected. He was young, probably he wasn't even twenty yet. He had big chocolate eyes that looked from them to the women, he looked ready to panic. His chestnut hair had been thoroughly washed and cut, and now it nearly reached his eyes.

His skin, without the dirt and mud, was tan, though it was marked by scratches everywhere, at least where they could see, because Persia's secretaries had the decency to put one of Omi's biggest tee shirts and an old pair of Aya's sweat pants on him.

Birman shoved him before them so the assassins could see him. "We'll see how he reacts to the team and try to train him." She said calmly.

Omi was the first one to react. He grinned at the other boy and extended his hadn. "Hello! I'm Tsukiyono Omi, nice to meet you! What's your name?" he asked in his genki way.

The brunette didn't shake his hand, he inmediately hid behind Birman, who shoved him forward again.

Omi repeated the question. "What's your name?"

The other blinked. "Mmm maybe he doesn't understand Japanese."

He asked the same in seven different languages, but there was no answer.

Youji laughed and approached their new teammate. "Leave this to the pros." He told Omi. Then he turned to look at the brunette. He mewed like a cat and grinned.

The boy's expression changed and he mewed, his eyes obviously confused.

Youji looked at him with his hands on his hips and smirked smugly. "Mew." He said lifting his eyebrows.

Chocolate eyes narrowed perceptively, his eyebrows almost meeting in a frown. "Meeew."

"Mew."

The guy grunted and if Manx hadn't caught him, he would have killed Youji right there.

Omi and even Aya were gaping.

"Youji-kun?" Omi asked hesitantly, almost ashamed to make such a question. "What did he say?"

The blonde shrugged. "How would I know? I'm not a cat."

The leader of Weiss sweatdroped. "Youji-kun!"

The playboy chuckled. "Well, at least he's cute, the fangirls will be happy, and since he doesn't talk, he won't be loud and annoying, so our Mr. Nice guy won't get into a even worse mood because he's noisy."

"But we don't even know his name…" Omi trailed.

"I'm sure that he doesn't even have a name." Birman interrupted.

"Then we could give him a name!!"

"Yeah, and put him in a collar and buy a bowl for our new pet, ne?"

"Youji-kun!! I'm serious!" he looked at his boyfriend, trying to get support from him. "He needs to have a name, how could we name him?"

"Hideaki?" Birman suggested.

"Shuuichi?" it was Manx choice.

"Hn." Obviously, Aya's.

"KenKen." Youji said looking at the kid intently.

"Youji-kun! We can't name him KenKen! That's stupid!"

"Why? It's cute, and lots of pets get named like that. I once had a dog I called Kurokuro, and my neighborn had a cat named PenPen. Since he's our new pet, you can name him Ken and he'd still be KenKen."

"Youji-kun, would you like us to call you Yo-tanYo-tan?"

"I think Ken's fine. The name suits him."

Four pair of eyes turned to look at the redhead, surprised that he had said TWO phrases one after the other.

"Aya-kun? Do you think so?"

Aya nodded.

Omi beamed. "Then, nice to meet you Ken-kun!!"

Youji rolled his eyes. "You said it was an stupid name a moment ago."

"If Aya-kun thinks it's okay, then it is a good name." He said simply and extended his hand to Ken again. "Nice to meet you Ken-kun." He brought his hand to his chest. "I'm Omi."

Ken imitated him. "O-mi." He said pointing to himself.

Omi shook his head. "No." He took Ken's hand and placed ti on his own chest. "Omi." He put Ken's hand on the brunette's chest. "Ken." He said smiling brightly. (A/N: *sweatdrops*)

When the little blonde let go of his hand, it was the brunette who did it.

"O-mi." He said imitating what Omi had done before (and ignoring Aya's glare). "Ken." He said pointing to himself, putting on a smile as bright as Omi's as he did so.

Youji clapped his hands. "How clever!" he said trying not to laugh. "I'm Youji."

Ken approached him. He extended a tanned arm and placed his hand on the playboy's chest, looking up at him questioningly, waiting.

Youji finally laughed. "Youji."

The brunette seemed to be satisfied with that. "Yo-hi." Then he put his hand on his own chest again and smiled as brightly as he had smiled before with Omi. "Ken."

"Yeah KenKen, whatever." He said nonchalantly.

Then he approached Aya and did the same, waiting for the silent redhead for an answer. The only response he got from him was a 'grr'.

"Grr." He repeated and smiled again. "Ken."

Aya just granted him with one of his patented 'shine' glares, that sent the brunette hiding behind Birman again.

Youji chuckled. "KenKen, welcome to Weiss!" he said cheerfully.

"Well, we're leaving." Manx announced. "Make him eat and sleep. See you."

With that, they left, leaving the boys with an absolutely unpredictable boy who didn't seem to know anything about civilization.

Omi sighed loudly. Why did he have the feeling that it wasn't going to be as easy as he had thought? He hadn't counted on the boy being completely uncivilized. How were they going to communicate with him or just live together with him?

Maybe it wasn't such a great idea.

Tsu zu ku…

*sighs* My mind is so fucking blocked… it's a good thing I only had to write the last paragraph to finish this chapter.

Well, how was it? Now the guys have given Ken his name and have to start "domesticating" him.

In next chapter, they'll have to teach KenKen how to eat like an human and how to sleep in a bed.

Remember to leave a comment with opinions, suggestions, what you think will happen or whatever ya wanna say. That's always good for the authoress' block!

Hasta luego!


	3. Chapter 2

Toraneko (Wild Cat)

By: Anna Hibiki

Rating: R, it could go up later.

Disclaimers: Weiss is not mine! Koyasu-sama and other people with much more money than me owns it.

Warnings: Shounen-ai/Yaoi, OCC for Ken, slightly angsty.

Pairings: Aya/Omi at the beggining of the fic (they're not the main charas though), more couples to come later.

Notes: Anything written in Italic are thoughts. Things /written this way/ are mental talk.

This fic can be read in my page, mediaminer.org and ff.net.

Ne! Wanna thank the reviewers for the prologue!! ^^ So, the glomps and thanks go to: **Kenzan **(Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* thank u, hope ya like this chapter ^^) and **chaotic kaat** (Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* glad ya like it! ^^ and yeah, training Ken has to be fun *grin*. Thank u!)

Chapter 2

Omi sighed for the nth time that night.

He had tried to show Ken how to use the chopsticks.

Failure. Those fingers weren't used to holding thinks like that and the wooden sticks kept on slipping out of his grasp.

When the soup accompanying the noodles splattered him for the fourth time he decided it would be better to show him how to use a spoon.

He gently took the chopsticks off the brunette's hand and gave him a spoon.

Ken grabbed it and examined the piece of metal on his hands.

He smelled it and put it closer to his eyes to take a closer look. Then he brought the empty spoon to his lips and bite hard at it. He threw the spoon at the floor angrily.

"Ken-kuuun!!" Omi scolded him. He glared at Youji, who was laughing. "Youji-kun! This is not funny!"

"Yeah it is." The older assassin moved his chair to sit next to their new teammate. "You're just making things the difficult way." He said mockingly. He took Ken's hands into his and tried to put them around the soup bowl, but Ken struggled and pushed his hands away, disgusted because of the touch. "Oi KenKen!!"

Ken mewed, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Meeeeew." Youji mocked with a smirk.

The boy pouted and sat on the floor next to Omi's legs, kicking Youji before he sat down. "Oi!!" Youji whined and moved his chair back to its place.

Omi looked down at the brunette. "Ken-kun? Sit back on the chair." He murmured.

But Ken just blinked at him, that was all he had done every time they said something to him, that is, every time Omi tried to make him understand anything or Youji tried to do what Omi couldn't, with the same results if not worse.

"Omi, sit down on the floor with him."

"Aya-kun?"

"He's been imitating everything you do. Get up and sit on the chair." The redhead said quietly.

Omi nodded and stood up, noticing Ken did the same. Then he sat on his chair and saw how Ken looked around looking for another free chair and sat there.

"Take the soup bowl." Aya ordered.

Omi took it and Ken did the same, curling his hands around the bowl hesitantly and putting them away at the warmth of it hit him. He started to blow at them to try to get the feeling away.

Youji laughed. "Guess he's not used to hot food."

"You are used to hot food, so you feed him." Aya said coldly.

"I-e. I don't want him to kick me again."

Aya snorted and stood up. He grabbed the soup bowl and put it against Ken's mouth. When the hot liquid made contact with his lips, he opened his mouth and closed it when Aya put the bowl away, swallowing the delicious soup. His face lit up at the newfound flavour. He mewed happily, giving the others a little smile, a fine trail of soup falling down his chin.

"Gross." Youji murmured quickly reaching forward with a napkin to wipe the soup before it would fall onto the tablecloth (it was the only one clean and he was bringing a lady tomorrow to diner taking advantage that Omi and Aya were going out, so he didn't want it to get any stains.) "Be careful Aya! He's going to stain the tablecloth!"

The silent man shrugged. "I don't care."

"Aya-kun?" Omi said tentatively. "I think we should teach Ken-kun to be clean and inculcate him some manners. Youji-kun, no matter how I hate to say this, is right."

"Then, since he's right, you and him are going to educate Ken, and he better end up being an educated man soon, or we are killing him."

"Aya-kuun." Omi pouted at him. "We'll need time to educate him.."

Aya's expression softened a little when he looked at his lover. He left the bowl on the table and stood up.

"I'm going to sleep." He announced and left the kitchen.

Omi blinked at Youji after Aya left. "And what do we do now?"

Youji pondered about it for a minute as he watched Ken lapping at the soup like a cat drinking milk from a dish, not daring to touch the bowl with his hands. "Finish eating and go to sleep as soon as possible. The sun will be up soon. There, you had enough soup KenKen." He said taking the soup bowl away. "We better give him some rice now."

Omi sighed sadly, looking at his own almost untouched food. "Can you feed him the rice so I can eat a little? I haven't touched mine yet."

The blonde made a face but agreed. He took a pair of chopsticks and the little bowl with the rice and sat ext to Ken again.

The brunette looked at him with curiosity, as if expectant to see what was going to happen next.

"KenKen, open your mouth." He said taking some rice with the chopsticks, waiting.

And stayed like that for nearly a minute until he realized that his new teammate had no fucking idea of what he had said.

He dropped the rice into the bowl and touched the brunette's lips lightly with the tips of the sticks, as Aya had done before with the soup bowl.

This time Ken didn't react, he just blinked at the chopsticks.

Youji put the chopsticks away. "Omi? Come over here."

The younger boy stood up and approached them. "What's it Youji-kun?"

The playboy sweatdroaped as he took some rice with the sticks. "Open your mouth chibi."

"Nani?"

"He imitates everything you do, so if he sees me feed you, then he'll probably let me feed him. It's logic. So open your mouth so we can finish with this."

Omi complied and let his friend feed him the rice, closing his mouth when the chopsticks were taken away and chewing slightly at the rice before swallowing, everything under Ken's gaze.

Then Youji took some more rice and pointed at Ken with the sticks. "Open your mouth KenKen." He ordered lazily.

This time Ken opened his mouth and did as Omi had done, his expression changing again when he discovered another new flavor.

Youji gave him some more rice until the brunette hesitantly reached for the glass with water and took it in his hands when he made sure it wasn't warm, bringing the glass to his lips and taking a little sip at the water. "Yo-hi." He said pointing at him when he left the glass down.  
"Want more?" he asked and sighed when the other didn't understand him. So he took more rice with the chopsticks and offered it.

A few minutes later Ken had finished eating, and Omi sighed in relief because he was finally going to take a much needed rest.

But he felt like there was something he had forgotten.

Where was Ken going to sleep? He didn't thought that leaving the brunette alone at the mission room wouldn't be too recommendable. "Youji-kun? Where is Ken-kun going to sleep?"

The older blonde shrugged. "You can sleep at Aya's room and leave him sleep in your bedroom until we find something else for him."

"Youji-kun. Would you leave him ALONE in YOUR bedroom a whole night?" he asked, his voice rather dangerous.

"Actually, I wouldn't leave him alone in my bedroom for a whole night, not even for five minutes." He finished his beer as he thought about it. "You could stay at your bedroom and put the futon for him there so there'll be no harm. You just have to lie down and he'll imitate you."

Omi pondered about it for a few seconds. "Well… Since he's going to sleep in a futon, he should sleep in a different bedroom each night so he gets to know us all and will get more used to the house."

"You just want a night alone with Aya every now and then." He said with a sly smirk.

The archer blushed. "Youji-kun!!" Then he turned to look at Ken. "Let's go to sleep Ken-kun." He pouted at Youji. "Oyasumi Youji-kun."

The brunette did exactly the same, only that he didn't get the words so he just said "Yo-hi."

"Night kids." He said with a huge yawn and ruffling Ken's hair as he passed them.

.::.::.::.::.

Omi was trying to put Ken's nose away from his computer. Yeah, his nose, because the brunette didn't dare to touch it. "Ken-kun! It's time to sleep!" he took the brunette's hand and motioned him to sit down on the futon.

The brunette sat down with him, waiting for new instructions (that is, waiting to see what he was going to imitate next).

The leader of Weiss lied down and waited until Ken did the same to cover him with the blanket. "Oyasumi Ken-kun!" he said brightly as he climbed into his bed.

"Omi!" As had happened before with Youji, he hadn't caught the words so he just said Omi's name.

Omi turned the lights off and just hoped Ken would fall asleep. Well, at least he wouldn't have to worry about Ken going to the bathroom. He didn't know how, but Manx and Birman had taught him that before leaving.

Luckily for the youngest member of Wess, Ken was so exhausted he fell asleep almost instantly, the foreign warmth of a house and a bed being too much for him. 

By the time Omi fell asleep, it was past the sunrise.

Tsu zu ku…

Well, this is nothing great, but at least now I have my inspiration back and I'm updating all fast! (three updates in three days) *grins*

Anyway, how was the chappie? Hope ya people liked it!

Remember to leave me a comment with your opinions, ideas, predictions or whatever ya wanna say!

Hasta luego!


	4. Chapter 3

Toraneko (Wild Cat)

By: Anna Hibiki

Rating: R, it could go up later.

Disclaimers: Weiss is not mine! Koyasu-sama and other people with much more money than me owns it.

Warnings: Shounen-ai/Yaoi, OCC for Ken, slightly angsty.

Pairings: Aya/Omi at the beginning of the fic (they're not the main charas though), more couples to come later.

Notes: Anything written in Italic are thoughts. Things /written this way/ are mental talk.

This fic can be read in my page, mediaminer.org and ff.net.

Ne! Wanna thank the reviewers for the prologue!! ^^ So, the glomps and thanks go to: **Johan Neu **(Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* hope ya like this chappie!), **Kenzan** (Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* I'm glad ya like it and thank u for your compliments! ^^ And I also think KenKen's absolutely kawaii imitating Omi ^_^),** Wildfire2 **(Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* thank u!^^ and I'm sorry it took me so long to update!),** Lady Kickass **(Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* thank u and hope ya update your fics soon! ^^)

Chapter 3

Youji snorted for the nth time that day. 

His date had been cancelled, and that was all Aya's fault.

Yeah, Aya's, because he hadn't wanted to drive Omi and Ken to the medical center of Kritiker to get him vaccinated and so the doctors would make a check to see if he had some kind of illness.

That same morning, Manx had appeared at the Koneko with a few bags with new clothes for Ken and told them that they had to go to the medical center that evening.

Since the playboy had a date, he had immediately suggested that Aya drove them there, but the redheaded bastard remembered them that Ken was their responsibility, not his.

So he was at the waiting room, sitting in an uncomfortable chair and reading one of those magazines about famous people while Omi wrote something on his laptop.

Ken was sitting in the chair between them, not causing any problem because he was fascinated with the hair tie the older blonde gave him, rolling it between his fingers and straining it all he could without breaking it (that with the strength the kid had, was rather possible).

"Ne, chibi." He said to get Omi's attention. "When are they going to examine KenKen? We've been here for three hours and they never call for us!"

"I don't know Youji-kun." The younger blonde said for the seventh time. "It won't take too long."

Youji snorted again and threw the magazine at the wooden table in front of him where the other magazines were. "Why don't you stay here with him so I can go out for awhile?"

"For the fourth time Youji-kun, Ken-kun is OUR responsibility, and no matter how much he imitates me, if he goes violent, you will be stronger than I am."

Youji rolled his eyes. "You just want me to keep an eye on him while you chat with Aya."

Omi grinned up at him, but their attention shifted to Ken, who was grunting at his hands. 

The taller assassin laughed and ruffled his hair. "See Youji-kun?" Omi said giggling softly. "We can't leave him alone a moment."

Ken pouted at them, a cute blush staining his cheeks as he tried to untangle the hair tie from his hands. He had twisted it so much that he had ended up making tight knots around his fingers.

Youji sighed, still chuckling slightly, and proceeded to free the brunette's hands.

A few minutes later, Ken's hands were free and Youji gave the red hair tie back to him. Ken beamed at him and tugged at Omi's sleeve to show him the tie, that was ready to be played with again.

But he didn't have the time to play anymore, because a nurse approached them and asked them to follow her.

Omi and Youji stood up and Ken imitated the younger boy, obediently following the others when Youji took hold of his wrist.

.::.::.::.::.

Once they were there, the doctor started to examine Ken thoroughly, running lots of different tests on him.

Nearly an hour later, the doctor stopped writing and looked up at Omi. "We'll have the results in a few days. It's a good thing that Birman extracted his blood when she first saw him, because we can't do it now."

"But what do you th-"

The doctor cut Omi. "At first sight he looks sane and strong, and I estimate he should be around nineteen years old, but the tests will confirm that. I can't give you any more information until I have the results of the tests. I also recommend you to buy something for the parasites he still has." Youji jumped at that.

"What kind of parasites?"

"PARASITES." The doctor said amused by the playboy's reaction.

"Omi, tomorrow, no, tonight, nobody's going to bed until the whole house and KenKen are absolutely clean, disinfected and free of parasites." That was an order.

The leader of Weiss nodded.

"And now, to finish, I'm going to put four vaccines, his body won't react well with more, so you'll have to come here in the following weeks to continue with it."

The following minutes were pure chaos. The moment Ken saw the needles he panicked and hid behind Omi.

"Ken-kuuun!" the blonde whined. "C'mon let the doctor vaccinate you so we can leave!"

"Oi KenKen." Youji crouched beside him and dragged him towards a chair. "Be quiet and I'll give you another tie." He said tiredly, taking a brown hair tie out of his jeans' pocket.

Ken obviously didn't understand what he had said, but he lightened up when he saw the tie, and the doctor took advantage of that to vaccinate him while he clumsily tangled his fingers on the tie.

When they left, the only problem was that Ken was dizzy and would have fallen if the others hadn't supported him until they reached the car.

.::.::.::.::.

Omi threw open the door. "Aya-kuuuuuuuuuuuun!! We're home!!" he called for his boyfriend as he ran into the house.

Ken stopped playing with the brown hair tie (it was easy to keep him entertained) and followed Omi to see what he did.

He blinked when he saw the boy hugging Aya in greeting.

So the brunette… he intended to do the same, but the result was rather different from Omi's.

Ken yelled "Aya!" and ran to repeat the greeting hug Omi had given him, but Aya gave him a glare when he was halfway into the kitchen that Ken did what he did every time he got scared, he hid behind Omi.

But he didn't give up, because he left the kitchen and dragged Youji inside. "Yo-hi!" he pointed to Aya and hugged the blonde like Omi had hugged the redhead as if to show him what he had to do.

Then he pointed at Aya and tried to drag his teammate towards him. "Aya."

Youji had to laugh at the glare the redhead gave them. "No, KenKen, we don't have to hug Aya." Ken blinked at him. "Omi can hug Aya, you and I can't."

The brunette looked pensive for a long moment and then he glared at Youji, imitating Aya's glare. Then he turned that glare to Aya. "Aya." He said in the cold way the swordsman talked.

Youji and Omi doubled over with laughter while Ken gave them a confused look. "Omi?" he asked the boy, not understanding the situation.

Omi was the first one to stop laughing. "I think we should give Ken-kun a bath, have dinner and go to sleep, this has been a long day." He finally sobered at the glare his lover gave him.

"Yeah," Youji said, also calming a little. He took a beer out of the fridge and drank it before they brought Ken to the bathroom.

They just had to hope that the bath and the process of leaving Ken free of parasites wouldn't take too long.

Tsu zu ku…

Oi! I'm sorry this chappie's so short! But since it was taking me so long to update, I couldn't include the bath scene.

In next chapter, Youji and Omi will have to clean KenKen, and our favourite brunette will met a new friend, the television.

Until my next update, remember to leave me a comment with your opinions and ideas or anything ya wanna say, that are always welcome and animate me to update faster!

Hasta luego!


	5. Chapter 4

Toraneko (Wild Cat)

By: Anna Hibiki

Rating: R, it could go up later.

Disclaimers: Weiss is not mine! Koyasu-sama and other people with much more money than me owns it.

Warnings: Shounen-ai/Yaoi, OCC for Ken, slightly angsty.

Pairings: Aya/Omi at the beginning of the fic (they're not the main charas though), more couples to come later.

Notes: Anything written in Italic are thoughts. Things /written this way/ are mental talk.

This fic can be read in my page, mediaminer.org and ff.net.

Ne! Wanna thank the reviewers for the prologue!! ^^ So, the glomps and thanks go to: **KyraEnsui **(Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* Glad you like the fic! I'm sorry the chappies aren't long, but I would never update if they were longer. Thank u and hope you enjoy this chappie [that it's the longest so far]! ^^), **Kenzan** (Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* ^^ it's funny when I started writing the fic didn't thought it would get so cute, but then again, nothing has happened yet. *kicks Aya and hugs Ken* [I just like to hurt Aya] Omi and Youji don't look like they're going to get tired of Ken anytime soon [looks like they find him a little too cute for that], but don't worry, if I see they get tired of him I'll tell you! ^__^ I'm sorry I couldn't update before, but hope you like this chappie! The bubble scene… it gave me an idea, and I tried to make it fit into the chappie, but it couldn't be, but it might happen in future baths… KenKen wa honto ni kawaii!! ^^),** Katt **(Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* I'm glad you like it!! I'm sorry the updates don't come as fast as I would like them to, but hope you like this chapter and I can update soon!!), **Kitsune-sama **(Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* I hope ya like the new chappie! ^^)

Chapter 4

Omi put on a pair of latex gloves and took out of the box another pair he handed Youji, who was currently undressing Ken because they hadn't taught him to do it alone yet. "The water is ready Youji-kun." He announced.

"Okay." He answered. "You ready KenKen?" he asked the brunette. 

Ken, since it couldn't happen in any other way, blinked up at him, having no idea of what the playboy had just said.

"Yeah, you are." He motioned him towards the bathtub and sat on the floor next to it.

The boy stared at the bubbles the soap had created and then turned his gaze to Omi, who would be eyeing him curiously if Aya hadn't been covering his eyes. "Aya-kuuun!" He whined. "I can't do anything if you don't let me see!"

"…"

Youji gave an exasperated sigh. "C'mon KenKen, I'm going to show you the water while Aya prevents Omitchi from looking at the hentai stuff."

"Youji-kun!!"

Ken turned his gaze to the blonde and sat down next to him, waiting to know what was going to happen next.

The playboy rolled his sleeves up and reached out to take a few white bubbles in his hand. He took his hand away from the soapy water and kept it up in front of Ken's face.

The brunette looked at his hand curiously and leaned forward a little to smell it. After a while he put back and searched for the older man's eyes. "Yo-hi?"

"C'mon, touch it." He offered his hand.

Ken looked thoughtful for a moment and then hesitantly touched the white bubbles, taking his hand away instantly.

"Youji-kun?" Omi, who still had his eyes covered by his boyfriend's hands, asked. "Is he scared of the bubbles?"

"I have no idea." He admitted. "C'mon KenKen, it's late and we have a lot to do yet." He tried to rush the boy, who was actually ignoring him and had all his attention directed to the blonde's soapy hand again.

A look of determination crossed his boyish features as he reached out with his hand and touched the soap on Youji's. He gave a soft mew and frowned at the weird feeling of the bubbles. He closed his fingers over the other's and let them get all the soap they could and mewed happily when he realized the soap wasn't going to hurt him.

Youji laughed and took his hand away from Ken's.

"Oiii!!" Omi whined. "What has Ken-kun done now? I always miss everything! Aya-kuuu-"

"Shut up." His lover ordered.

"Ayan, Ayan… It's a very bad thing to cover the chibi's eyes but you keep on watching."

"I'm not a pervert." He simply stated.

"Aya-kun! Are you saying I'm a pervert?!" Omi asked, his voice taking a dangerous edge.

The redhead decided to ignore his boyfriend and continued covering his eyes while Youji helped a rather scared Ken to enter into the bathtub.

First one foot, then the other. The new member of Weiss almost jumped out of the bathtub when the bubbles and the warm water made contact with his skin. He tried to get out with a scared mew but was forced to sit down.

He looked down to the soap and watched it covering his arms and chest.

"C'mon Aya, let Omi watch already, I need help in here." Youji told his teammate as he took the showerhead and turned the water on, testing the temperature with his hand before he placed the spray over Ken's head.

The brunette crumpled his nose cutely when the water plastered his hair to his forehead and streamed down his face and shoulders. Then he put his arms up, trying to block the water, but only succeeding in getting the soap in his eyes.

"Oi Ken-kun!" Omi scolded, holding Ken's arms down while Youji gently wiped the soap off the uncivilized boy's eyes. "How do we do it Youji-kun?"

The playboy was about to say something, but Aya was faster. "Omi, you wash his hair. Kudou, you take care of his body."

"Aya-kun, you make it sound like we are going to kill poor Ken-kun!" his lover yelled as he opened the bottle of shampoo that was going to help them get rid of Ken's parasites. He looked at Youji looking for support, but the blonde was busy pouring a generous amount of Omi's nice strawberry scented shower gel on the sponge.

Omi sighed, squeezed some shampoo out of the bottle and bent forward slightly to start to scrub at Ken's scalp, careful not to disturb the brunette too much.

Meanwhile, Youji worked the sponge on Ken's shoulders, slowly spreading the soap onto the tan skin of his back while his free hand played with the bubbles, splashing water and bubbles at the younger boy.

Ken mewed playfully and started splashing water too, soaking both Youji and Omi with the bubbles.

"Youji-kuuun!" the youngest assassin whined. "Please stop playing with Ken-kun and finish already, it's late and we have a lot to do!"

"Yeah, whatever…" the blonde murmured, sinking a hand into the water and grabbing Ken's leg to scrub at it with the sponge.

When he was done he did the same with the other leg and Ken's chest (while he did that Omi had been scrubbing at Ken's hair, whining every time a parasite clung to his hand, but Aya handed him a washbasin with water and he cleared his hands there when that happened). "C'mon KenKen, YOU clean yourself in there." The playboy said pointing to the water.

Ken blinked at him stupidly. "Yo-ji?"

The tall blonde frowned. "Give me your hand." At the confused mew he got, he took the brunette's hand in his. "Hand." He said loud and clear trying to make the boy understand what he said. Then he placed the sponge there, curled the calloused fingers over the soapy sponge and let go of Ken's hand to grab his forearm, intending to guide him without having to actually touch anything. "And that is-"

"YOUJI-KUN!!!"

The older man rolled his eyes. "Just joking baka." He murmured as he guided Ken's arm for a few seconds. "That's all KenKen, we don't want you to enjoy this too much, ne?" He teased with a smirk as he tugged Ken's arm out of the water and took the sponge from his hands.

"YOUJI-KUN!!!!!! Don't start perverting our poor Ken-kun!"

Well, their poor Ken-kun looked from one to the other with a huge sweatdrop rolling down the back of his head as he turned to give Aya a helpless look. 

Omi ignored everybody and took out the plug of the bathtub so the water started leaving it. 

Ken drew his knees to his chest when he realized the water was being sucked out, scared. Omi ruffled his hair. "Daijobu Ken-kun!"

There was no need for Omi to distract his new friend because Ken's fear disappeared soon and became whining when there were only bubbles and he obviously wanted to continue playing with the soap, but Youji had dropped the sponge and helped him get to his feet.

"AYA-KUUUUUUUN!!!" Omi complained when his lover covered his eyes again.

Ken giggled, amusement and curiosity gleaming in his brown eyes. "Aya!" he called the swordsman. "Ayaaaaaaaa!" he was obviously expecting him to cover his eyes like he had covered the little blonde's.

It was a good thing that Youji had been testing the water meanwhile so he distracted the brunette before Aya's glare would kill him (he and Omi were used to it, but Ken wasn't). "Ne, KenKen! Let's get you clean, kay?"

Ken turned to look at him questioningly.

The playboy placed his free hand against Ken's forehead to block the stream of water and dirty soap to fall into his eyes. "Don't move!"

"Need help Youji-kun?"

"No, I'm already done." He answered the kid before he turned the water off. He took a big fluffy white towel and draped it around Ken's shoulders, covering him before he could get cold. "Chibi? Where is the small towel you prepared?"

"Dunno Youji-kun, Aya-kun won't let me look."

"Do I always have to do everything?!" The playboy asked angrily as he helped the boy get out of the bathtub. "Wait a moment KenKen." He looked around in the room and finally spotted a smaller towel he took and used it to dry Ken's face and once that was done he wrapped it around the brunette's head. "Look, if you aren't going to help me in here, then go clean the house while I finish with him. I want to go to sleep sometime."

"Okay… Aya-kun?"

The redhead snorted but let go of his boyfriend and left the bathroom.

"Etoo… Youji-kun, I think it'll be better if I start cleaning now, but before I'll prepare the futon for Ken-kun.. I just hope Aya-kun doesn't kill him during the night." He cringed at the mental image of his lover screaming 'Shi-ne' as he stabbed a snoring Ken with his katana in the middle of the night. 

"Oi chibi! Are you even listening to me?"

"Uh.. nani?"

"Nothing." He murmured and continued rubbing at Ken's arms with the towel. "Just do something useful."

Omi blinked stupidly at the lazy man's words, it had just sounded like something Aya or he himself would say. "H-hai Youji-kun!" he stopped at the doorframe. "Youji-kun, do you really think it's safe to leave Ken-kun with Aya-kun?"

"I hope it is, and if it's not… well, then bye bye KenKen, ne?"

Omi rolled his eyes and left the other two in there, after all, he had a lot to do.

"Believe me KenKen, those guys are scary." He told the younger man, turning around to grab a pair of boxers and helped him to put them on.

"Mew?"

"You'll understand it when you grow up."

"Gro' up?" he asked lifting his arms so the playboy could put the tee shirt on him, careful of not moving the towel around Ken's air.

"Yeah, exactly that. Your leg."

"…"

Youji sighed. He bent down to grab Ken's foot and helped him put on the slacks. "You're lucky I'm around here," he muttered as he rummaged around into the bag containing all the anti-parasite stuff they had bought and finally taking a little white comb out. "Life with the lovebirds is scary and boring." He said taking another small towel and the basin Omi had used before, now filled with clean water.

"Borin'." Ken repeated like that was the most important thing he had ever said.

The tall blonde laughed. "Yeah, really boring, KenKen. Come here." He said patting the floor after he sat down.

The brunette mewed and tilted his head slightly to the side but sat down obediently in front of the older man.

Youji spread the towel over his lap and motioned Ken to move closer. He took the towel off the brunette's hear and examined it. Making a face in distaste, he took all the parasites he found and threw them into the basin. "Kami-sama! Where have you been all these years? You have a fucking jungle in there! Hnn… Don't blink at me like that, what I say it's true."

The wire-wielding assassin started to comb chocolate brown locks of hair, pausing every now and then to clean it. 

"Youji-kun?" Omi's was by the doorway.

"What's it chibi?" he didn't look at him because he was finishing with the comb.

Ken turned to look at the smaller blonde and smiled brightly. "Omiiiii!" he greeted him.

"Yeah, it's me Ken-kun." He looked at Youji again. "The futon is already set for Ken-kun in Aya-kun's room, and Aya-kun and I are cleaning all the rooms Ken-kun has been in." He snickered softly. "He's afraid that he could catch something weird from Ken-kun."

"That'd be funny." The older man joked.

Ken looked at them without understanding a thing and hung his head slightly. Youji took advantage of that, grabbing his head and placing it over the towel on his lap.

Omi narrowed his eyes. "You say that because you don't have to sleep with him."

Youji mock-glared at him. "Chibi! That's an image I didn't want in my head!"

The archer stuck his tongue out at him. "You asked for it Youji-kun!" he said cheerfully.

"OMI!!"

"Etoo… Aya-kun's calling for me, I better go!" he said nervously and left to help his lover.

Youji looked down at Ken. "Told ya. They're scary." He said with a grin. "And now," the grin disappeared "it's time to get all that shit out of your cute head KenKen. So don't move too much."

The brunette purred softly as nimble fingers moved surely through chestnut locks as emerald eyes examined the head lying onto his lap, looking for anything the comb had missed.

Around thirty minutes later he was done and poured some anti-parasites cologne onto his gloved hand and massaged Ken's hair.

He passed the comb again and it wasn't until then that he realized Ken had fallen asleep. He sighed tiredly. "Okay, and now the kid has fallen asleep on me. What next? Ken wake up!" He scowled at the soft snore he received. "You're lucky I'm so nice." He muttered lifting Ken's head up a little to take the towel away. "Don't get used to this 'cause I'm not carrying you again."

The playboy secured his arms under Ken's legs and picked him up. Then he headed for Aya's room and lowered the brunette into the futon. He put the blanked Omi had left there over Ken's body and went downstairs to help the others disinfect the house.

When they were done, it was so late they didn't even have dinner, the three assassins headed for their respective bedrooms and went to sleep immediately.

It had been a long day, but next would be even longer.

Tsu zu ku…

It's taken me some time but here's a new chappie!! *glares at herself cuz she should be working in "Obsession Confession"*

At the end I had to leave the tv scene out of the chappie, gomen ne! Anyway, did you like the chapter?

In the next chappie, our cute little KenKen will meet the tv AND the fangirls of the Koneko, and he will acquire a new fear. Want to discover? Then wait for the new chappie!

Until my next update, leave me comments with your ideas, opinions, or anything you wanna say to me, ya know it will always be welcome!! ^^

Hasta luego!


End file.
